


The night on duty("ha duty")

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M, Night mission, an idea popped into my head, let's see how I can abuse my favorite character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Night missions and it's after affects.





	1. Getting to the bottom/top of that?this?

Penn Zero lay asleep in bed, peacefully snoring away. The day had been a long one and he has retired to bed a few hours earlier that night. 

His phone, which sat in the bedside table rang. Once. Twice. Three times before going to voicemail. 'Hi! This is Penn Zero and I'm currently fighting an evil space squid! Leave a message after the scream: Boone's terrified shriek sounded in the background before the message come on. 

"Penn! This is Sashi. Phyllis is waiting for us at The Oddesy. Some weird thing about a night mission. Meet us there!".

The message ended and after a few minutes in which Penn most certainly did not wake up from his dream(which was pretty good) and his phone turned off. 

About an hour later the sound of something hitting his window,constantly, woke him up. He's not completely awake at first, reaching blindly for his phone. He had leaned off his bed for a while until he ran out of room and fell off. He grumbled while reaching the phone and finding a missed call from an hour ago. The noise, which had faltered, started up again and he made his way over to his door opening it to find no one. 

"No ones knocking. It wasn't my phone. Where the hell is this noise-". The window. 

He walked over to the window, opening it and immediately being hit with a pebble. "Ow! What the?".

"Penn? Sorry. But it's been an hour and why the hell aren't you at The Oddesy?!". Sashi yells at him. 

"Why would I be there? Out of all the places I'd be at 2 am on a Thursday, why would I be at work?!". 

"Did you not get my call?". Sashi yells once again. 

"What call?". Then it hits him. "Gimme a sec!".

He dosen't bother getting dressed, and just grabs his phone, a jacket and some shoes.

He slips out of the house, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He turns around and finds Sashi standing right behind him. 

"Aaaah!".

"We're late, lets go!". Sashi says, ignoring her friends scared state. 

"C-cool cool. How are we getting there? From my house it takes like,45 minutes and we don't have a car".

"I brought my bike".

Penn gulped. 

-|-

"Isn't this awesome?".

"No. This isn't awesome. This is insane and I'm going to die". Penn responded to Sashi's question. 

Since they had no other way to get to the Oddesy fast enough, Penn had been forced onto the spokes of her bike. It was a traumatic experience to have at three am but if there was some emergency then time was of the essence. 

They arrive at The Oddesy, hair slightly ruffled and Penn slightly nauseous. 

The walk in met with the sight of Boone asleep in one of the theaters chairs and Phyllis messing with something at the portal controls. "Ah about time you show up. I've been waiting for you. Important mission for you". "What kind of mission. And why is at night?". An exasperated Penn asks. He wants to go back to sleep. He's tired and being tired makes him an asshole and he'd rather not be like that in front of his friends. 

"Dunno. Just go do the thing and save the day". Phyllis replied

She ushered them into the platform, Boone yawning as they made their way into it. Phyllis pulled the lever, they zapped and were gone.


	2. Affects(

"I'm so tired I could sleep for days". Penn said as he plopped down in a seat during lunch. Boone groaned from across the table where he sat with his head down. 

Sashi chewed her lunch. Penn turned to glare at her. "Can you just act tired? How aren't you tired? What's wrong with you". 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well maybe I can go a few hours without sleep. It's called training. Besides we finished earlienough for you to get some sleep".

Penn scowled. "Yeah like an hour". He put his head down on the table. "Besides, who decides to commit crime at night. We have a schedule".

Sashi shrugged. "You just adjust".

Penn rolled his eyes. "You just adjust". He mumbled sarcastically. 

He felt his eyelids growing heavy and he let himself slip into sleep. 

-|-

A hand slammed on the table, and Penn's head shot up off it. "I'm up, I'm up!". He looked around and stopped when he found Sashi smirking at him. "Your enjoying this aren't you?". 

She shrugged. Then nodded. "Absolutely".

Boone was still asleep still on the other side of the table. "You gonna wake him up?". Penn questions. 

Sashi's grin grew wider. "Yeah. Three. Two. One".

The bell went off and Boone sat up quickly. "What? Who? Where? Why?".

Penn joined Sashi in laughing at the Wiseman. "Ok, I may still be exhausted, but that was hilarious".

Boone groaned at them. "Ha ha. Very funny".

"Come on, we gotta get to class". Sashi says and the two boys stand, stretching as they did. "Great". Said Penn. "maybe I can ask Rippen why he was up so late last night".


	3. Chapter 3

"You look like crap". Is the first thing Penn says when the three heroes see Rippen slouching at his desk, sipping at a coffee. 

He scowls as they walk in. "Gee. Thanks". They had made sure to rush so they'd be first and have enough time to talk. 

"What do you part time pains want?". He spits at them. Penn glares. "We wanna know why you kept us up so late. I mean, I know your evil and all, but a mission past midnight? Come on!".

"Yeah Rippen. These babies need their rest". Sashi says earning a halfhearted flare from her friends. 

Rippen sips at his coffee and raises an eyebrow at them. "I don't know what your talking about".

Boone scoffs. "Well it wasn't just a random monster that woke me up at one am".

Penn nods. 

"It was Sashi". Boone crosses his arms stepping back as Sashi glares. 

Rippen rolled his eyes at their shenanigans. "I'm telling you the truth. Me and Larry got a weird call saying to get to work and we showed up. Found out YOU were trying to do extra hero work. So start talking".

Penn frowns. "We weren't doing an hero work. We got a weird call too".

It's silent for a moment, no insults or words exchanged until student begin streaming into the classroom and the trio had to sit down. 

They were going to figure this out.


End file.
